


Sailing on a Pirate Ship

by Stella_Malodi



Series: FYDL Darcyland POC Week [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, FYDL Darcyland POC Week, Fluff and Crack, Maria Ships It, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Shippy Roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Malodi/pseuds/Stella_Malodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria sees something unexpected.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It wasn’t perfect; their personalities were rather… dissimilar, but by the end of the third month, Darcy and Maria had figured out how to share an apartment without killing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing on a Pirate Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday's Prompt: Shippy Roommate
> 
> Funny story: when I was looking at the prompts, I saw this one and I thought, "You know who that prompt would totally NOT work for? Fury." 
> 
> "..." 
> 
> "BUT WOULDN'T IT BE HILARIOUS IF I USED HIM FOR IT ANYWAY?" 
> 
> And thus this fic was born. :D
> 
> Oh, fyi: this one is NOT a Soulmate AU. So. Yeah.

It was a truth universally acknowledged that housing prices in NYC were ridiculous. It was equally well acknowledged that, when one was an agent for a clandestine government agency, it could be difficult to find a roommate.

The usual solution was, of course, to find a roommate among one’s co-workers—or, failing that, members of other organizations which made liberal use of the word ‘classified.’

That narrowed the pool quite a bit. Crossing the men off the list narrowed it further; when Maria Hill crossed off the people who would always treat her like Assistant Director Hill, even when she was lounging in sweats eating ice cream at three in the morning, there were only two names.

Natasha Romanov was happily situated in Avengers Tower, but was willing to rent an apartment with her anyway, in exchange for a room and Maria’s silence on the matter.

Darcy Lewis was unhappily situated in Avengers Tower, and was willing to rent an apartment with Maria if it would get her away from the crazy that resided there.

It wasn’t perfect; their personalities were rather… dissimilar, but by the end of the third month, they’d figured out how to live together without killing each other.

 

* * *

 

Maria was on her way to a meeting when she heard an unexpected voice.

Her roommate’s.

She knew, in theory, that Darcy sometime had to visit S.H.I.E.L.D.’s New York base, but she’d never actually seen her there. She wondered what the other woman was doing.

She moved closer to the sound, and saw something unexpected.

Darcy Lewis was talking to Director Fury.

But it wasn’t just that; Fury, as much as he might sometimes wish otherwise, had to talk to people on a regular basis. No, the really shocking thing was the body language.

They were mirroring each other—Darcy openly, Fury subtly—both leaning forward slightly, and Darcy was playing with her hair.

“Lewis, I’ve told you before, I’ll tell you now, and I’d _better_ not have to tell you again—” Fury was saying. He _sounded_ stern enough, but he _looked_ amused.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t taze your thugs,” she said with a slight pout. His lips twitched, and she tilted her head to the side. “But Nicky, this one _really_ deserved it.”

Maria’s jaw didn’t drop at the nickname, but it was a close thing, especially since his only reaction was a skyward glance and a shake of his head.

The last person she’d heard call him ‘Nicky’—an agent who hadn’t known Director Fury was standing behind him—had very nearly been crying by the time Fury was done with him.

“The next time it happens, I’m making _you_ do the paperwork,” was his only reply.

She shrugged and held out her hand. “Fair enough.”

He took it, and held it for a moment longer than necessary.

Maria nodded to herself. “I ship it,” she said aloud, then turned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
